This invention relates to a billboard tab, namely, a display surface adapted to be affixed to a package with an auxiliary feature enabling connection of additional promotional materials without necessitating the reprinting of container labels and the like.
It is a common practice when marketing merchandise to offer to the general public promotional items. Placement of the promotional items in the near proximity of the main target item for the promotional marketing program has been problematic. That is, it is difficult to find adequate space on or in and around the merchandise supporting shelving or support mechanisms to facilitate a placement of additional promotional material. Further, the promotional materials have a tendency to disappear without the purchase of the target item which the promotional material is featuring. Thus, it is desirable to provide a marketing tool enabling the placement of promotional material closely adjacent the targeted item of merchandise.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a billboard tab featuring a large surface area display and structure for facilitating connection of the display to an article of merchandise.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a billboard tab, as aforesaid, having an additional feature enabling the attachment of promotional material directly to the billboard tab thereby placing it closely adjacent the targeted piece of merchandise.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a billboard tab, as aforesaid, wherein the feature enabling connection of additional promotional materials is in the form of an adhesive containing layer on the billboard tab facilitating easy connection of additional containers and/or promotional materials directly to the billboard tab and thence directly to the targeted piece of merchandise.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a billboard tab, as aforesaid, wherein the feature enabling connection of additional promotional a materials is in the form of a hole or other connecting structure on the billboard tab facilitating easy connection of an additional container and/or promotional materials directly to the billboard tab and thence directly to the targeted piece of merchandise.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a billboard tab, as aforesaid, wherein the mechanism for facilitating attachment of the display surface to the targeted piece of merchandise includes a structure obstructing the removal of it from the targeted piece of merchandise.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a billboard tab which includes a uniformly thin flat sheet of synthetic resin material having at least first and second sections integrally connected along a mutually adjacent edge by a perforated joint. The first section defines a display surface configured to be oriented at an angle to the second section at the perforated joint. The second section has a hole therethrough adjacent a first edge thereof. Further, the hole is oriented adjacent the perforated joint. The second section has a connecting structure adjacent a second edge remote from the first edge adjacent the hole for facilitating connection of the second section to an object.